Talk:Tyrant/PvP/Factions/Rewards
How many copies? As Faction rewards relock once you leave your Faction, (as Loyalty is reset to 0) it's always worth buying the rewards that you want whenever you have a chance. So I'd like to share my view on getting them: *Blinding Apprentice *: 2/6, Weaken 2 only, not worth the 3 delay. 1 is maximum. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Polluted Blaster *: 2/4, Poison 1, Leech 2, 2 delay. Staple ground alternative to Hatchet, I guess? 5. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Full Power *: Action Cards are neither my cup of tea nor mine of coffee, and I don't use them often, maybe sometimes EMP in . But it's the Rally All 1 that persuaded me to buy 2 copies. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Trident *: Staple Imperial Counter unit, what with Imperial's innate abundance of Healing? Though Immobilize doesn't run well with Counter. (Immobilized units can't attack, thus reducing Trident's deadliness.) Still, having 10 Tridents is money WELL SPENT. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *:*Until Homeworld expansion, anyway. Hakdo 16:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) *Petrol Rig *: Only generic Heal Single 3, justified for its 3 delay and 8 Health. But its only use I can see is in a tanked Wall Stall. 1 or 2, depending on your tanks. (I did see a tanked Wall Stall with 2 Rigs and 2 Bolides.) Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Barracuda *: Siege 2 and Jam. Only attractive for its high damage (4 base Attack), if it can be held that long (3 delay, 5 Health). 2 should suffice. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Solitary Mech *: 1/4, Protect 1, Flurry 1, 1 delay. Kinda defensive for a Raider unit, since 1 base Attack with no Evade requires Rally to be useful. 2, for rushes. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Sharpshooter *: Staple Imperial Evade unit, because most other Imperial Evade units need Bonds to access. (I do know the Elusive Panzer.) But the meta now is focusing on spamming Evade units like Azures and Pummellers, not sure if Sharpie's 2 Attack can do good. 3. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Mobile Extractor *: Bleh, just the playable version of Oluth Tentacle. 1 is maximum. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Warehouse *: Heal 1, Rally 1, Weaken 1, 1 delay. A makeshift utility Structure no doubt, and some D-decks are using them to augment Azures. Lackluster otherwise, 2 should suffice. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Ravenous Dredge *: Buy one first, think later. Because it's unique. :P Seriously, however, it's an upgraded Brawler in terms of speed (1 less delay) and survivability (Regen 2), but with 1 less base Attack. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Smash and Grab *: Strike All 1 and Strike... er... Mimic. Could become Strike All 3 when Plague Duster or similar is bothering you, but again, the meta now is focusing on spamming Evade units. 1. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Razor *: As I mentioned in its Talk page, an upgraded Anvil. (And it's from a unique unit upgraded to a non-unique unit!) But Armor is meaningless against Strike, and Razor doesn't have Evade. Just 1, it's too slow. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Nightmare *: 3 average Fear damage, but 4 delay is too slow for Fear units, is it? 1 is maximum. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Ozeous *: Another good Xeno selection for Rainbow decks. I'll buy this plane. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Equalizer *: A durable 1 delay unit. Tribute would require All skills to be useful, though. 2. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Wasteland Skimmer *: Rally FOUR!? Now THAT's a wild card. Either Mimic units overwhelm Skimmers with an outflanking 30 Attack unit, or Skimmer turns an Imperial unit into a killing machine for only 1 turn. Either way, I'm not impressed. 1 is maximum. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Savior *: Protect All 1 for Imperials, and generic Mimic, Imperial Mimic decks are finally near player grasp. I'll buy this guy. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Arachnous *: 3 base Attack and Pierce 3 should ovewhelm those Armored pests easily, but Siphon and a mere 1 Armor makes it somewhat lacking in usefulness. 2. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Shrouded Defiler *: Surprisingly Bloodthirsty. A tight group of them are just indestructible unless killed within 1 turn. I can see Defiler spam as a possible D-deck, I think 5 is reasonable. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Emergency Fire *: Less Healing than Mend Wounds, less direct damage than EMP, but more useful than Mend Wounds. Seems a good substitute for Mend Wounds. 1. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Turbo Commando *: Just like Solitary Mech, 1 base Attack with no Evade requires Rally to be useful. But Turbo's Flurry 2 will be more damaging. The new Mawcor, I'd say. 1 or 2, depending on number of pro-type skill units (like Ravenous Beast and Rumbler) in your deck. Hakdo 10:38, November 19, 2011 (UTC) *Divinator *: A faster, more reliable Marmoda, though less durable and less damaging. You already have one Marmoda from M89, I'd say get one of this too, or 2. Hakdo 16:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) *Assailant *: Basically Demolish with Fear aftertaste. More useful for its Cleanse, however. 2. Hakdo 16:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) *Mongrel *: 0 base Attack with only Berserk 1, a funny way to waste its Burst 3. Just one, as the only BT assault in a deck to constantly self-Rally. Hakdo 16:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) *Rampage *: Protect All Raider 1, Enfeeble All 1. Fancy Rampage-Bolide double spam? Yes, Mimic is scarce enough among the defence decks I've seen recently that I'm actually suggesting this. 3 should suffice. Hakdo 16:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) *Widowmaker *: Another 3-damage-on-turn-3-when-against-Dracorex 1-drop assault, and bloody durable too. Me wants it. Hakdo 16:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hmm I favor Full Power a bit more, coz of its Siege 4, but I like Max Damage better Brrrr. *Blinding Apprentice: 1 for decoration. Not good in any means, *Polluted Blaster: Unfortunately 4 health with only 1 leech won't stay long. 1 for decoration. *Full Power: 2 cards. One for Righteous decks, as Support Carrier still has 3 ready, and another for basically a backup for decks. *Trident : 2 cards. Gaah I finally found a reason not to buy 3, because of the noxious protect. But actually I did buy 2 before that was released, didn't buy more as I has Dozer and Exodrone at that stage (Blight Expansion). I didn't get to higher Faction levels. *Petrol Rig: 1 for its power for raider. The rig won't work for Tournament decks either. *Warehouse: 1. Actually not pretty stable, at least not to Omega and bad against Evade slowrolls. 05:50, November 19, 2011 (UTC)